


Kicks

by MiaMiMia



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, PTSD Dante, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 21:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20121958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaMiMia/pseuds/MiaMiMia
Summary: 一个谈话





	Kicks

**Author's Note:**

> 不知道为什么就写得过分走心了  
全篇差不多1.3w 慢慢看

“噢，但丁，你为何哭的如此伤心？”白色蓬松槐花下的女人抬起脑袋，哭的上气不接下气的男孩跌跌撞撞地冲进怀里，她温柔地搂住小小的男孩，拍拍因为抽噎而上下抽动的肩膀，嘴角勾起浅淡的笑容。

“嗝—”但丁打了个哭嗝，他眨了眨眼，看到伊娃那副无奈却又心疼的笑容，眼泪宛若决了堤一般啪嗒啪嗒地从眼眶里掉出，结结巴巴说了好一会才将气息捋顺，“维吉——，维吉他不跟我玩，嗝，他说，他要跟爸爸去看书，然后就走了，嗝。”

“噢，是因为这件事情吗？”伊娃脸上的笑意更深了，说出来缘由后的男孩哭的没有那般凶猛，只是断断续续抽着鼻子窝在母亲的怀里，听到询问后极不情愿地点了点脑袋，希望找到一个温暖的臂弯安抚被双胞胎兄长戳痛的心，“你为什么一定要跟维吉尔一起呢，你是想要跟哥哥一起练剑吗？嗯？我的好孩子，不要再哭了，眼睛都要肿起来了，那就不好看了，但丁你是小哭猫吗？”

“唔，是的，嗝、我想要跟维吉一起玩，”但丁瘪了瘪嘴，手背粗鲁地抹掉还卡在眼眶里的眼泪，他听起来委屈巴巴可怜极了，“可是，哥哥他不想跟我一起玩，说我很烦，而且他现在只想要看书……可是，妈妈，书有什么好看的呢，我就是想跟他一起嘛，我想要和他在一起玩，什么都好。”

“但丁，不要哭了，等会我们去看看后花园里的金丝雀怎么样好吗？”伊娃拨开但丁的刘海，哭的大汗淋漓却没有让维吉尔心软，果然但丁这次宛若苍蝇一般的叫嚷的确是烦到了维吉尔，亲了亲但丁额头，“你没有回答我的问题，但丁，可以告诉妈妈你为什么一定想要跟维吉尔在一起玩呢？”

“因为……”但丁咬了咬嘴唇，眼睫毛残留泪珠，盯着伊娃舒适裙摆的针织线路，他突然抬起脑袋盯着伊娃，“因为互相喜欢的人不应该总是在一起吗，这样子才能够更加，唔，更加开心不是吗？就像是你和爸爸一样，我也想要维吉知道我多么喜欢他，虽然他老是摆着臭脸让我滚开，可是我还是好喜欢和他在一起。”

“噢，原来是这样，因为但丁喜欢哥哥想要跟哥哥一起玩对吗？”听到缘由后伊娃不由得笑着叹了口气，“其实有的时候，互相喜欢的人不一定总是要在一起，我和爸爸也不是总是待在一起，不是吗？给对方留足空间不妨也是一件快乐的事情，但丁，我知道你很喜欢维吉，但有的时候的确得尊重一下哥哥的想法，好吗？我知道你可以做到的。”

“可是，妈妈，”但丁犹豫了，他一时之间的确找不出来反驳母亲的话语，的确斯巴达也并不总是待在伊娃的身边，可他倒像是甩不开的鼻涕虫一般从早到晚缠在维吉尔的身边，“可是如果这样的话，他怎么知道我喜欢他呢，维吉要是不知道我喜欢他，他跟别人玩了怎么办，我，我不想要这样。”

眼看着好不容易哄好的小家伙再一次红了眼眶，泪水再次在但丁湛蓝色的瞳眸里打转，伊娃捏了捏男孩发红的鼻尖，一天对着兄长大喊喜欢你也不是一件好事，“其实有的时候我们可以换个角度想问题，但丁。你想要表达对一个人的爱意，不一定得通过露骨的方式，也不一定每天都要围在维吉旁边要求他陪你在一起。有的时候，站在阴影里默默地看着他其实也不是什么糟糕的事情，在他有困难的时候再出来可比总黏糊在一块有用的多了。”

“你们不是连体婴，是独立的个体，维吉喜欢看书你喜欢练剑，在你练剑的时候维吉有突然插一脚进来让你去读书吗？但丁，维吉想要跟你玩他会有自己的打算，而你是时候也得放下你的小心思了，他不是你的玩具，宝贝。”小男孩貌似读懂了母亲的话语，一时之间生起了无缘由的闷气，只是一个劲地盯着棕褐色的皮靴看，他觉得自己做的没有错，童话故事里写得都是“公主与王子永远幸福在一起”。

“但是，要如何去爱一个人呢，这种一直在后面看着不会太难受吗，他肯定不会知道你的心意的。妈妈，你也知道维吉有什么东西却总是一个人掩着埋着，上次他从树上为了救一只猫咪还摔断了胳膊也没告诉我，”但丁突然站起身，直视伊娃的瞳眸，“而且，我们其实跟你和爸爸不一样，我和维吉是双胞胎兄弟，我们应该一起面对一切，无论是什么我都得知道，不是吗？”

“的确，你们是双胞胎兄弟，但丁，可是这并不能成为你干涉维吉尔生活的理由，难道你不觉得太过于自私了吗，没有人有权去插足别人的任何。”伊娃叹了口气，浅笑着将但丁眼角的泪水轻轻地抹去，“至于怎么去爱，但丁，这个问题很难，却又很简单，我觉得维吉尔可能已经知道怎么去表达他对你的爱意。”

“是用你的心脏，去感受一切。静静地去大胆地爱或恨一个人。”伊娃的食指抵在但丁的心脏处，小男孩愣愣地盯着胸口，安静地聆听着鲜活跳动的声音，“必要的时候再出来，而不是每时每刻都像上了发条的玩具一样吵吵闹闹。”

“走吧，我们去看看前两天父亲带回来的金丝雀现在怎么样了。”

但丁站在一片没有边际的血海里，翻滚的腐臭味让他头痛欲裂，刽子手一般的黑色手套仿佛黏附在他的皮层细胞上，无论怎么撕扯但丁都无法将其扯下，也无法丢下手中宛若热铁的巨剑。

这是真实的，或者只是一个不太甜美的梦境？但丁并不清楚。

他看不到天空，也不知道是否踩在真实的地板上，所有的一切仿佛没有尽头，即便是历经许多的恶魔猎人还是警惕惶恐地打量这莫名且诡异的场景，四周除了他之外没有他物，天地间的孤独瞬间笼罩在心尖上，压得但丁喘不出一口气。

缓慢地走着，他并不惧怕突然袭击的恶魔，更不害怕血海里翻滚而出的腐烂尸体，一个人静静地朝着直觉引向的方向单一的走动，凝固的血液生硬的顺着其行动轨迹分开细流，但丁一刻不停的提着刀在黏稠的血海里缓慢地行走，猛地回头只看见黑暗里无数双冷黄色的瞳眸贪婪且狡黠的打量着他，它们到底在等什么，但丁疑惑地继续脚下的行程。

不知道走了多久，但丁终于跨过了无形的台阶，殷红发黑的血液仿佛有生命一般连挂在他的身上，谄媚地邀请这名半魔人跟它们一起沉沦在没有时间概念的绝对静止里。巨剑将它们一刀两断，抓拿的血液宛若凋谢的藤蔓，灿灿地硬化成炭黑色最后缩回在宁静的平面，这是另外一个深渊，徒有外表的虚假。

但丁扶着一边完全踏入了全新的地区，这里潮湿且阴冷，没有太阳直射的地方，他也不曾奢望在魔界里看到白光灿烂的太阳，魔界总是不缺光芒，可没有任何一束光芒能与太阳的绝对威严纯洁相匹配。

这里不再是只有但丁孤独一人，他能听到隐隐的低笑声，风刮一般从你的脑门上呼地去无影，仿佛远处还有婴儿的哭声，断断续续，仿佛在恳求着母亲给予奶水的喂养。

他看到了猩红色的光线残忍地扑洒在黑绿色的坚硬地面，鞋后跟踩出冷静的声响，他抚摸着巨大的树干往前行走着，一个过分安静的旅行者，只是默默地感叹魔界造物的精妙与无与伦比，这里魔力涌动，过于的强大，并不怀疑这附近是在魔帝的圣殿附近。

瞳孔缩小，往日即便遇到再难挺情境的但丁停住了脚步，他一时之间被惊骇地说不出话，颤抖的嘴唇最后只能生硬且僵直的挤出一个脏字。

他来到了哪里？  
恶魔的巢穴吗？

但丁低头却发现手上空无一物，沉重的就像是被灌了铅水一样动弹不得，惊叹与恐惧一瞬间强压在愤怒之上，发软的脚艰难地摩挲着地板支撑其往前踉跄的挪动，可但丁一刻都没有将高昂的脑袋低下，毕竟面前的场景太过于震撼，这比所有纸质书籍所描绘的一切都要来的令人震撼。

这是一颗树，一颗果实累累的树。

但丁听不见仿佛要着急跳出胸膛的心跳声，屏住呼吸，手指轻轻地抚摸在交缠错综复杂的树干上仿佛能听到无数个心跳声和他一起产生共鸣，扑通扑通的声音让他脆弱的心脏仿佛被揪起却又久久的不能落地，他能看到黑紫色藤蔓交缠下那颗鲜红的心脏，翻滚的蓝色血管。

每一树枝的分叉都悬挂着巨大的果实，丰富的营养液泡在瘆人的红光下收缩弹跳着，翻滚的细小气泡告诉这名突然闯入的猎魔人这并不是过老即将掉入地面的腐烂果实，它新鲜且青涩，结实且饱满的光泽让但丁能更好地看清楚里面的所有一切。

他看到了维吉尔，整整一树的维吉尔。

但丁以为是自己太过于想念维吉尔带来的错觉，根本数不清上面密密麻麻地到底可怜却又可笑地悬挂着多少维吉尔，他麻木地打量着这一棵巨大且闪烁着金红色纹路的魔树，声音宛若被一只无形的手捏掐在胸腔，只剩下单一且干涩的声调，沉睡在胚胎里的维吉尔如此的安静，仿佛仍旧沉睡在母亲子宫里的孩童一样毫无安全感地蜷缩在一块。

他们是维吉尔，却又不是维吉尔。

但丁眨了眨眼，却没法将注意力从任何一个可能的果实内部挪开，想要更好地观察这一棵诡异的树，缓缓地后退，想要找到树顶分叉的尽头，可他退啊退，仿佛没有边际，他不由得恐慌起来，这些黑骑士的备用胎到底是要用来做何物。

脚上传来的吱嘎破碎声让但丁猛地将脑袋扭转到身后，他听到了，这里除了心跳声和浅缓的呼吸声之外，他还听到了痛苦地隐忍呻吟与魔物呼噜的低沉叫声。

即便没有武器，但丁还是悄悄地融入到可能的阴影里朝着声源处挪动着。他再一次看到了维吉尔，猩红的双眼与开裂的苍白面孔，被恶意改造的巨大身躯半趴在地板上，额头死死地顶弄在黑绿色的土地上，但丁如何都不会忘记魔帝手下的黑骑士，当他摘下头套才姗姗来迟地惊讶这名却是他寻找多年的双胞胎兄长，可彼时已晚，利刃早已刺穿心脏，只落得满手黏稠的鲜血。

面前的维吉尔痛苦极了，利爪死死地抠弄着鼓起的肚子，如同一个被吹涨的气球突兀的黏附在盔甲之下，发抖的大腿与咬紧的牙关，失去往日记忆的维吉尔只能徒劳的捶打着地板来宣泄体内宛若被撕裂的疼痛，鲜红的血液从细瘦的双腿间缓缓地落下。

旁边挪动的黑影让但丁突然意识到这是一只巨型的多眼蜘蛛，无数只闭合有自身规律的眼睛打量着面前不断抽搐甚至短暂休克的男子，仿佛在对待一个上错了零件的玩具；他们看起来滑稽却又像是一回事，维吉尔不会亲自去抓住多刺的枝节寻求帮助，而魔物冷漠地不会给予一丝可能的援手。

他快要死了。

但丁想要立马上去扶住在地板上滚爬的黑骑士，可是脚下仿佛被无名的鬼手抓住了一般让他动弹不得，无论他怎么嘶吼怎么呼唤维吉尔的名字，他双胞胎兄长的名字，痛苦挣扎的黑骑士却不会抬起脑袋朝他看一眼，他紧紧地抓住突兀的肚子，这个可怕的累赘。

维吉尔是还在生气吗？

但丁多么想上去，最终他只能在原地愤怒而又焦躁地盯着维吉尔躺在地上，坚硬的双腿大张，伴随着断断续续痛苦的低吟，眼睛因为疼痛的收缩而不断瞪大，乳白脆弱的卵掉落在冰冷的地板上，一颗接着一颗，缓慢却有节奏，直到最后维吉尔高耸的腹部弧度降了下去。

维吉尔最后还是死了，但丁只能看到苍白如墙的颜色一点一点覆盖在他原本亮红的瞳眸，如同从高处垂直落在地上无法拼接的完美雕像，失去了残留的生命温度，甚至没有人走上前去为他疲惫的双眼合上门帘，他就呆呆的瞪着没有边际的天空。

多眼蜘蛛只是围着发冷逐渐僵硬的尸体徘徊了好几周，它非常喜悦，因为它拥有了一堆嗷嗷待哺的子嗣后裔，小蜘蛛在浅黄色的营养夜里浮沉，稍微成熟地已经用仍旧柔软的关节顶开不堪一击的外壳，挣脱粘稠的液体眨动着小小的眼睛打量着全新的世界。

他死的如此不值一提。

但丁只感到闷头一棒，维吉尔就是一个繁殖的机器，除了为恶魔抚养和生下后裔子嗣之外他貌似没有多余的价值，新生的小蜘蛛们慢慢的爬过母亲逐渐发冷的身体，围成一团不是为了怜悯——恶魔没有情感，它们只不过是再确认这大块黑色的生硬是否还有多余的魔力和营养供给它们。

得到否定的答案后，它们爬到了父亲的身上头也不回的离开了原地。

但丁只感到口干舌燥，太阳穴疼痛的抽动，黑骑士即便是难产死去，他仍旧没有将脑袋扭到但丁那个方向，仿佛看到但丁是比死亡还要令他无法接受的事情，嘴角的裂纹让黑骑士此刻看起来在嘲讽地勾起嘴角。

虚弱的闭上眼睛，等到他下一秒睁开的时候，面前的尸体已经不存在了，他得到的是黑黢黢的没有尽头，那慢悠悠爬动的大小蜘蛛也消失不见了，也许这只是一个荒唐的幻觉，他貌似在这个地方存在存在太久了，但丁决定按照记忆的路线走回到那颗高耸的魔树旁边，再看看到底是否是该死的魔帝用强大的魔力供养着成千上万的维吉尔。

回去的路上却比来的时候精彩多了，但丁尽量地让自己不去被两旁发生的事情所吸引，可他还是无可救药地被各色的黑骑士所吸引，步伐沉重的仿佛要将地板踏穿，那些庞大且笨重的黑骑士没有带上头套，维吉尔各色百态的神情生动地从视觉的余光里闯入但丁的脑内神经。

他看到了各色的黑骑士，看到了各样的维吉尔，他们有的在痛苦的产下子嗣，即便是被改造成黑骑士，狭窄的盆骨依旧不适合生育；他们有的喘息着接受各色魔物射在子宫内的滚烫腥臭精液，脸上浅淡的神色痕迹不知是裂痕亦或是泪水；他们有的接受着魔物的攻击，被激发出真正属于斯巴达魔力的少而之少，身上的盔甲破裂落下血糊的遍体鳞伤，最后被扔到万丈深渊里，未带一身怜悯的叹息。

他们都是维吉尔，却又只是维吉尔低劣的复制品。

但丁终于找到了一个合适的词语形容如同玩偶流水线生产出来的黑骑士，毋庸置疑流水线的工厂便是刚才所见到的树，树上还有许多等待着被检验是否“合格”的维吉尔们，他们没有记忆，只能木讷的接受外界所加在他们身上的所有一切。

闯入者仓皇而逃，这时但丁突然跑得起来，宛若小时候在家里长长的走廊里躲避夏夜的暴风闪电一般，赤着脚落魄地将所有属于维吉尔不堪的过往远远地抛到脑后，可这不是童年，毕竟在小时候他总能在轰鸣的暴风雨夜里看到维吉尔，维吉尔会紧紧拥抱居然害怕雷电的双胞胎弟弟，将身上仅有的坚强也要掰开一大半放到但丁的心上。

可是这里是魔界，毋容置疑的，但丁突然再次停下脚步。

他看到了维吉尔，不和树上培养的维吉尔一般，更不是被疯狂利用和榨干的各色黑骑士，他敢确定面前的维吉尔百分之百陪伴他成长却又强韧地扭头跳入魔界里的双胞胎兄长，即便他没有穿着修身的钴蓝色外衣与紧身的长裤，可但丁还是一眼认出来了。

维吉尔身着一身宽松的衣物，头发仍旧一丝不苟地往后梳理，布料难以掩盖衣物之下隆起的腹部，他也怀孕了吗？但丁只感到一阵眩晕袭击了他，将他从里到外撕开，内心的黑暗触手将他往无名的深渊拉扯。很明显的是，但丁清楚地知道维吉尔子宫里等待降临的孩子并不是他的，即便年轻懵懂的双子早就学会如何在对方索取快乐，可伴随着痛楚与绝佳的避孕，维吉尔肯定不会怀上属于他的孩子。

是蒙德斯的吗？但丁记忆产生一阵紊乱，维吉尔此刻肯定不知道但丁就在身边，如此短暂的距离，他的心再一次跳动起来，迫不及待想要冲上去抓住维吉尔细瘦的手腕，然后告诉他终于找到你了。

等等，维吉尔怎么没有带上阎魔刀？但丁顿了顿，维吉尔不可能不会带上阎魔刀，一人一刀然若被写好了剧本是无法分离，可此刻除了头也不扭笔直往前保持着匀速前行的维吉尔之外什么都没有，他看起来像是被人搀扶的模样，怎么，他冷淡的兄长居然也会有示弱的模样。

维吉尔！但丁听到他大声叫唤道，声音大到让他的耳膜被震的生疼，他迈着脚步疯狂往前跑动，只想要跟随维吉尔坚定的步伐，他不知道此刻的双胞胎兄长到底要走到哪里，是否又是一个他从来没有涉足的全新地方用来躲避自己？

但丁拼了命一般疯狂地朝着维吉尔的方向跑动，不知道是否因为太喘导致他的叫唤让维吉尔听不见，维吉尔没有一次扭过头看看身后跑到几乎滑稽的但丁，他只是自顾自地一步一个脚印往前走动，时不时会扭头打量两旁被折磨的复制品们，发白的面庞与不自然的红晕足以给维吉尔下了不少威慑作用。

已经很近了，只要我伸出手就能抓住了，死死地抓住，维吉尔兴许会吃痛地皱起眉头批评他并不懂事，但丁心想，他们之间的距离被他拉的太近了，发誓这一次一定要紧紧地抓住维吉尔，即便他固执且倔强的兄长再一次想要甩开他的手掉到另外一个深渊，即便但丁没有力气将维吉尔拉回他的地方，他也不会丢下维吉尔一个人去面对所有本不应该的黑暗。

可当他狠狠往前一扑，却只落得跌撞在地面的可笑局面，维吉尔如同一阵不真实的风猛地消失在触手可及的指尖里，一晃而过只剩下蓝色的恶魔婴儿，黑金色的瞳眸死死地盯着但丁，脆弱未成形的翅膀软塌塌地垂落在地板上；他很眼熟——可但丁一时之间却想不起来恶魔的名字，仿佛在无声地控诉着暴徒夺走母亲的罪行，可再一眨眼，任何一切都消失的无影无踪。

但丁还未来得及将长久藏掖在喉咙处的叹息引出，他只感到指尖因为恐惧而发冷到颤抖，如同卡壳的电影胶卷一般，杀戮的血腥味让他全身上下每个被魔力赡养的细胞雀跃，可只有从骨髓蔓延到全身上下的冰冷，宛若误入万尺冰窖。

一顿一顿地将脑袋低下，他只看到紧握的刀柄与无情感色彩的红色瞳眸，利刃刺穿盔甲与层叠的多生改造，穿透扑通跳动的心脏，温热的鲜血将冰冷的刀刃焐上一层淡淡的朦胧。

被野蛮摘下头套的黑骑士冷冷地盯着但丁，笔直没有起伏的嘴角仿佛在控诉但丁的杀害，生命一丝一毫的流逝让男子不知所措，他想要抓住所有的一切缝补在亲手撕裂的伤口，却徒劳，双手如同被钉在刀柄上，只剩下淡漠地观察黑骑士逐渐死去的精力，高傲冷峻的模样倒像是一名胜利者。

“不，不！”但丁猛地从床上坐起来，黏腻的汗液附着在其背上，入秋的夜晚并不炎热，但他还是稍稍浸湿了背下的床单晕染开深色。双手轻微颤抖，终于不再是紧握着刀柄狠狠地贯穿黑骑士的胸膛，仿佛手中捏碎的却是维吉尔的心脏。

抹了一把脸上的冷汗，斜眼看到了维吉尔的背对入睡的模样，奶油白的月光从窗帘的缝隙钻入，悄然地爬到了维吉尔身上，落下一片过度真实到虚假的静谧，他仍旧一时之间无法确定这是否又是一个可笑的梦境，过往在事务所的电话旁曾有不少相似的梦境。

“维吉……维吉尔，老哥，维吉尔……”他喃喃道，同时挤出一个无奈的笑容，都过去多久了居然还做噩梦，还亏他平日跟外人吹嘘睡眠质量总是一等一的优秀。一只手圈住维吉尔精瘦的腰肢，将他往怀里带，同时将脑袋埋在维吉尔的肩头，臂弯里的重量与热感让但丁感到安慰的落实，维吉尔身上还有淡淡的浴室里沐浴露的气息，其实这是维吉尔最喜欢的味道。

但丁不清楚在这个可怕的梦境里他是否哭了，他并不在乎，唯一确定的事情便是维吉尔他回来了。

维吉尔被但丁半夜突如其来的搂抱吵醒了，他惺忪地睁开眼睛，在很长一段时间他才慢慢学会如何和正常的人类一样习惯睡觉，找回童年才有的遗失实践，这的确是一个消耗脑容量的活动。

背后的男子搂的太紧了，生怕一松手怀里的双胞胎兄长会如同梦里一般消失，宛若忏悔一般将脑袋紧紧地抵在维吉尔的背部，他轻声的呢喃让维吉尔意识到事情仿佛并不是半夜突然的撒娇或者是恶作剧这般简单，被吵醒的怒火已被浇熄一大半。

“抱歉，我好像把你吵醒了，可是，噢，真的很抱歉，维吉。”一只手轻轻地搭在了搂抱在维吉尔腰胯的双手上，但丁叹了口气为自己的幼稚寻求安慰的行为买单，说罢努了努嘴继续维持这个过分侵占的姿势，他们两超过一米九的半魔人如同孩童一般挤在这张大床的一个角落，双腿交缠着双腿，但丁不知道此刻维吉尔到底在想些什么，貌似已经不重要。

“没事，但丁。”维吉尔淡淡的说道，他艰难地从但丁固有的空间里将身体转了个圈，面对着鼻尖还停留稍许圆滚冷汗的胞弟，他貌似知道到底发生了什么，这是一个噩梦——也许能很好的解释为何维吉尔早已抛弃了睡觉这个所谓的基本生存活动。

双人无言的在黑暗里对视了好一会，也不知道时间到底于其间流淌的多久，只看到月光从边缘逐渐爬到但丁坚定的瞳眸与维吉尔发白的银丝上，“你做噩梦了。但丁，你梦见了什么？”

这倒像是回到了小时候，但丁躲在维吉尔的怀里将梦境里的恐怖事情一股脑托出，热乎的鼻息交融在一块，那时候他们两人还不知道什么是半魔人，更不知道什么叫做魔界，貌似那些只会发生在漫画书里的悲剧伟大情节永远不会降临在他们的头上，维吉尔只知道趁机将发冷的脚塞到但丁温热的双腿之间，惹得后者发出不满的抱怨声。

“噢，这并不是什么好讲的东西，你知道的，有的时候我的梦太奇怪了，以至于我醒来之后什么都会记不得，反正就是很恐怖。安啦，维吉，没有什么大不了的，其实还挺丢人的……”但丁的声音随着他埋在维吉尔的胸前逐渐衰弱，他倒是想要和谎言里没心没肺的自己一般忘掉梦境里所有横纵交错的一切，每当他闭上眼睛，他仿佛还能看到为了生育而苦苦挣扎只剩下褪色的白的维吉尔。

维吉尔挑起一边眉毛，显然早已识破但丁蹩脚的谎言，从小但丁就不敢在维吉尔面前说谎，毕竟作为双胞胎的另一方维吉尔是最为清楚他的人，可是现在早已不和往日一样，维吉尔已经不知道但丁到底经历什么，而但丁同样的对于维吉尔所经历的也是一片等待上色的空白。

眨眨眼，维吉尔从但丁的怀抱里艰难地挣脱开，在后者疑惑地抬头的同时，维吉尔的手已经从但丁内裤边缘探进去，握住半硬的阴茎，脸上却没有过度的波澜起伏，就像是在讨论今日的天气好坏一般对但丁说道，“既然睡不着，那我们来做爱。”

“老哥——”但丁叹了口气，他拗不过维吉尔，尤其是维吉尔还是一个不喜欢得到别人赞同之后才会去行事的实践派，只见到维吉尔将两人身上的被褥推开，随即挪到了但丁的胯部，熟练地将内裤扯下，用手从下往上套弄了一番，半撅起嘴唇轻轻地吻弄但丁饱满的顶端，——他总是知道如何快速地让但丁硬起来，在用湿热的口腔含住渐入佳境的阴茎之前，维吉尔随手将落在面前的头发往后脑勺推开，“其实你梦见我了，是吗？”

维吉尔的舌头灵活极了，再加上灵活的手指总是在扣弄但丁的敏感点，在他的嘴里但丁越来越硬，舒适的呻吟从嘴里传出，没有及时得到但丁的回复，维吉尔倒是并不着急，他舔弄着但丁的柱身将其弄得黏黏糊糊，高挺的鼻梁时不时蹭到上面凸起的青筋，舌尖勾勒出每个褶皱残留的痕迹，放松喉咙给但丁来了几个尽职尽责的深喉——他现在为但丁口交不再会被但丁的尺寸而被愚蠢的呛到满脸通红直挂眼泪，好强的人总是能学的特别快。

“嗯，是的，的确，我梦见了你，你真的是太聪明了，嘶——”倚靠在床板上的但丁半眯着眼睛打量着面前的维吉尔，半魔人的视觉让他能在黑夜里看清楚维吉尔是如何用微肿的嘴唇将他的老二吃的发出响亮的淫糜水声，时不时那双冷色的瞳眸就会抬起打量着但丁面部的每一个细节抽动，他在魔界里也会这样去服侍其他东西吗，例如说蒙德斯那个混球？

“你梦见了我什么，”维吉尔在吐出阴茎换气的时候快速的问道，他的声音并不高但是却能让但丁每个字都听得清清楚楚，这真的是一个可怕的套话，但丁闷哼着不合时宜想到，维吉尔清楚的知道要用一些好处换取一些他想要知道的秘密，“你是不是梦见了我掉入魔界里的事情，例如，黑骑士。”

“老天，你再这么卡住我就要射在里面了，”但丁发出一连串低吟，他敢肯定假若没有对方的允许，粗糙地将精液射在维吉尔脸上他一定不会得到一个好结果，罪魁祸首将阴茎湿哒哒的从唇舌里挤出，像是嘲笑一般捏了捏但丁的大腿内侧软肉。

其实维吉尔说对了，但丁在快感的余韵里心虚的想到，“是的，呃，老哥，你是怎么知道的，别，我可不想那么快射出来，别咬那里，老天你这个到底是从哪里学来的。”

维吉尔没有说话，他愚蠢的弟弟总是想要用粗糙的手法转移两人之间的话题，这并不是维吉尔想要的结果，他想要的是正面的交谈，再如此打擦边球在某种角度而言并没有好处。突然地，他停下了口活，处在快感带来的抚慰中的但丁疑惑地盯着面前冷静的不像话的兄长，倒是落下来的几缕头发柔和了不少，坚定的眼神与紧捏的低端的手足够警告但丁，假若他不把梦境说清楚今晚他们两人没完。

但丁耸了耸肩，抹了把脸，决定还是将所有的一切告诉固执的维吉尔，勾了勾手指让维吉尔凑前，在后者半信半疑的眼神里将其拉坐在跨上，硬挺的老二抵在维吉尔的臀部上，唾液与分泌出来的粘液胡乱的粘在布料上面，该死，到底是哪个人给维吉尔购买了这一件睡袍，看来昂贵的睡袍今晚可能要被弄坏了。

他吻了吻维吉尔，品尝到了属于自己的味道，并不太糟糕，倒是他在情感上几乎是一片空白的兄长率先慌乱了手脚——维吉尔一直都不擅长如何去接吻，即便他身体烂熟的宛若夏季多汁的蜜桃，可他在情感的处理上和一名情窦初开的愚笨男孩没有多大的区别。

但丁一边安抚着游走在愤怒边缘的维吉尔的背部，另外一只手一边顺着维吉尔光洁白皙的大腿往上抚摸，细腻啃咬亲吻着维吉尔下巴与脖颈的连接线，含含糊糊的说道，“我梦见了一棵树，树上有很多果实，但是果实里全都是你。我还梦见了你，各种各样的你为恶魔产下子嗣，狭窄的骨盆忍耐不到疼痛，最后死去。我同样的梦见了你，头也不回的朝着魔界的更深处走去，旁边仿佛有个人牵着你，你对我不理不会。”

维吉尔听到后身体一愣，没有选择继续追问，而是尝试着想要用亲吻结束两人之间不像话的交谈，它们不应该出现在半夜的性爱当中，但丁也意会到维吉尔背后隐藏的意思，这像是一个无声的认可，认可但丁梦境里场景的真实性成分，只不过维吉尔需要一定时间去承认罢了。

他知道这些事情对于孤傲的维吉尔而言，并不是一件光彩且值得拿出来分享的事情。

但丁解开维吉尔身上的睡袍将其扔到床底下，亲吻上维吉尔的乳尖，摩挲啃咬让其在口中变得充血如同等待采摘的樱桃，维吉尔拱起腰肢无声的将其送到更为里面的地方，但丁并不想要逼着维吉尔一步登天，将所有好不容易隐藏到内里的过往一剪刀撕裂开，血淋淋的向外人展示过往的腐烂。

“是真的，那些都是，”维吉尔的大腿紧绷着，后穴流出的液体将但丁的胡茬浇淋的湿乎乎，此刻两人已经换了个位置，维吉尔骑在但丁的脸上，一手搓捏着前端的挺立，但丁的嘴唇随着维吉尔腰肢的晃动服侍舔弄着维吉尔的底端与淌水的后穴；从这个体位维吉尔根本看不到但丁的面部表情，全身上下所有的感官都在叫嚣着快感带来的侵袭，舌尖已经顶弄到紧致的穴道里，这还不够，维吉尔重重地摩擦在但丁的面部，鼻尖蹭弄到胯间让他腰肢瞬间塌软，“你说的都是，无论是复制品，还是生产。只不过——”

他的话被呻吟仓促的打断，全身窜开的快感让维吉尔抖着牙几乎说不清楚一句话，但丁拍了拍维吉尔的屁股，无声的示意维吉尔他们两人要换一个体位了，他有点想中止这个没有任何理由的谈话，其实如果维吉尔不愿意说出口的话，也没有关系，这其实是一件非常残忍的事情。

维吉尔撑扶着但丁的肩头，一手扶住但丁的阴茎，稍有狐急地坐下身，却被圆滑的蹭开，但丁笑了笑，只得到维吉尔一记不满的眼神回击，他们今天晚上并没有选择戴套——如果维吉尔不介意给尼禄再加一个弟弟或者妹妹的话，今晚但丁能将所有的射在维吉尔的体内。

“只不过，那些为该死的恶魔生产子嗣的家伙都是复制品，跟我没有关系，”维吉尔顿了顿，他深呼吸一口气，这并不是一个有力的辩驳，但愿事实也如维吉尔所说的那般简单，两根手指塞入后穴微微撑开一个圆润的弧形，再一次扶住阴茎缓慢地吃下老二，“可是，有的时候我得去观看，为了让我明白挣扎与反抗的下场。”

但丁决定用性爱了堵住维吉尔那突然刹不住车的嘴，还没有等到所有完全进入到维吉尔的体内，但丁就率先扶住维吉尔的腰肢往上挺腰，后者的双腿下意识的紧紧夹住但丁，破碎的呻吟从微张的嘴边跑出；痉挛的腹部在呼吸的同时隐隐拓印出但丁埋在维吉尔体内的模样，维吉尔的体内一如既往的潮湿与紧致，他咬的太紧了，差点但丁就要羞愧的射在维吉尔的体内，宛若报复性一般，但丁架起维吉尔的一只腿，任其凭借着重心偏移带来的后果摔倒在身后松软的床垫上。

“但丁！”但丁原本以为维吉尔会用各种简短的话语批判他这种仍旧幼稚的行为，可他只看到维吉尔突然睁开眼睛，他惶恐地盯着面前的双胞胎弟弟，失重感让他心脏突然停跳了一拍，下意识地手伸向了其方向，他眼角闪烁着吃痛的泪光。

但丁意识到什么的同时，心脏狠狠地再一次被抽动，内心伤口外露带来的疼痛让但丁眼角泛酸，外人总说时间能够将坚硬的棱角磨成圆润的滑，可这很明显不适用于他心思过度细腻与多疑的双胞胎兄长，年轻傲气的一跃于维吉尔的神经里埋下了无法铲除的种子，总是在无人的夜间疯长藤蔓掩盖所有白日才有的正面，只剩下阴雨。

他再一次没来得及抓住维吉尔的手，幸运的是，这次等待着维吉尔的不再是不忘边界的宽大魔界，而是他们两人的大床，但丁还有机会挽救没有抓上的过往，他们还有的是时间，半魔人的时间有的时候的确是太长了，不是吗。

但丁的手扣上维吉尔微张的手掌，最初阎魔刀划开的伤口在此刻隐隐作痛，当初淌流出的殷红血液在此时换做黏腻的汗液融汇在两人手心复杂的纹路，另外一只手抚摸上维吉尔的额头，亲吻落在维吉尔乍得放松的眼眸上。

他们两人扣的如此紧，没有留下任何可能的缝隙。

维吉尔总喜欢将事情藏在心里，却不知道总是会通过某些无法阻拦的细节向外赤裸的表达一切。

但丁俯身抢夺着维吉尔嘴里的氧气，将后者亲吻到双颊发红不得不仰头被迫挪开一小块区域换得换气的机会，他们两人将这张该死的床操的吱嘎吱嘎的响，混杂着维吉尔的呜咽哭声与肉体撞击的声音，他们丝毫不在乎这是否会吵到别人，他们也没法吵到别人，毕竟于此时此刻两人的眼里只有如何将对方拆骨吃下肚子，将双胞胎应有的默契与余温把握与发挥到极致。

舔吻着维吉尔的嘴角，他此刻才再一次注意到该死的占有欲，无声的宣夺主权一般，再次将维吉尔的腰肢用力地扣住将阴茎闯入紧致的子宫，疼痛伴随着极致的快意让维吉尔猛地扬起脑袋，外凸的喉结随着呻吟而上下翻滚，他看起来快要架不住最后想要维持的尊严，鼻涕和眼泪一起落在泛红的面颊上，维吉尔再一次高潮了，精液断断续续地射在两人的腹部之间。

“维吉尔，维吉，维吉尔，”充分地操弄着维吉尔温热的子宫，热流顺着外开的口顺着柱身缓慢流下，酥麻的满足让但丁身体微微颤抖，他扭头亲吻手边可架起的膝盖弯，维吉尔的腿过分的细瘦，可是该有肉的地方却总会少不了肉感的弧度，可他怀孕期间隆起的腹部却像是被可怖的寄生虫附身一般诡异的突兀，

“维吉尔，告诉我，你恨蒙德斯吗？”

不知道是否是因为没有听清楚，但丁没有得到维吉尔的回答，他只能看到兄长的舌尖从嘴边微微露出，眼睫毛逆着光闪烁着淡雅的冷色银白光，别的复制品也会和维吉尔一样在高潮的时候露出如此放荡的模样给别人观赏吗，就像是那些不合格被扔去当母体的复制品，他们在难产之前的交配途中是否也会这般？

但丁并不知道，他也不想去知道，这两个问题的确愚笨的可笑，低头与维吉尔再一次交换着缠绵的亲吻如此想到，他从来不是所谓的大梦想家，来自事实接二连三的打击足够让他清楚的认识一切，现在只要把握住当下的所有就足够了，即便维吉尔也许会和往日一般在某天没有任何缘由的消失，再过一段日子又没有缘由的突然出现。

他们两人还需要很长一段路要走。

等到两人清理干净再一次静静地躺在床上已经快到清晨了，但丁仍旧圈抱着维吉尔，打量着肩膀上牙印带来的伤口外翻逐渐愈合的过程，最后还是将脑袋轻轻地倚靠在维吉尔的背部，安静的聆听维吉尔平稳的心跳声，逐渐与自身的融为一个节拍。

“但丁，我想要告诉你，”维吉尔过了好久也没有将剩下的话语说完，但丁耐心地等待着维吉尔在脑海里找到合适的词语组织好语言，最后他听到维吉尔小声地叹了口气，口吻尽量保持着昔日不在乎的淡漠略微颤抖的说道，“千万不要奢望我们会和其他人一样，生个孩子养条狗，老夫老妻的过所谓的生活，那是不可能的事情。”

“我知道，维吉。”但丁不由得笑了笑，他的兄长真的有时的确过分的可爱，细细的亲了亲维吉尔的肩膀，“只要你不愿意做的事情我不会去让你做，假若我平日在床上跟你说给尼禄生个弟弟或妹妹之类的，你就当我放屁就好了。”

“说道这个，”维吉尔的手不由得捏紧了，犹豫了一会再一次转过身，他盯着但丁，说道，“关于那个问题，但丁，你想知道答案的。”

“什么问题？”

“关于我是否恨蒙德斯。”

“那已经不是什么了，维吉尔，现在应该休息了，不然明天蕾蒂过来我们说不准要一起从床上丢下去。”但丁咂舌，床上说的话在事后再一次被抖出来不是一件好玩的事情，这会让当事人有种无言的羞耻感，一时的爽快可能会用余生的尴尬与惶恐来弥补，他可不想这句嘴快的话语会成为日后维吉尔突然消失的原因。

“蒙德斯为了培养更好的复制品，他从我的每个关节开始截取培养，那很疼，但是感谢自我愈合能力，我挺过来了。最开始是我的小拇指，但是效果并不好，并不是所想要的魔力，所以他们只能去充当母体，”维吉尔眨了眨眼，最后伸出手摁压在左胸的心脏上方，

“唯一的成功品就是用我的心脏培养而成的，也只有一个成功了。他就是黑骑士。”

“我失去了我的心脏，我已经忘记如何去恨，更不知道从何去爱。”

“睡吧，维吉。”但丁听到他恳求的声线颤抖着，“一切都会好的。”


End file.
